Come With Me
by Senbo Ookami
Summary: N's gone missing, and Ghetsis isn't too pleased. He's got to find him before the world can harm any idea he's put inside of the boy's head. Nothing Mature yet, but it will get there. Planned Harmoniashipping.
1. Chapter 1

N was slowly being molded to be something of perfection. A king among dogs, and not only was he intelligent (to the point that Ghetsis would allow him to be) but ate right out of his Father's hand and he couldn't help but relish it. Soon the world would be his, all thanks to this boy. And he loved it.

When N did particularly well with his studies he allowed Anthea and Concordia to take him outside in the Castle courtyards to play. It wasn't often, but when he said something, or something clicked along the lines of his plans. Humans would always harm him, no matter who they might be; no matter how much they loved him.

It was on the last of these outings that he had allowed that N had gone missing. The two girls had come to him sobbing, babbling on about how they'd just taken their eyes off of him for a moment. That they don't know what happened, and they were scared, as they should be. He wasn't sure whom he struck first but the other went down right after as he hit them both hard in the face leaving Anthea with a black eye and Concordia with a busted lip.

He walked; leaving them to themselves and with a snap of his finger summoned the triad. They hadn't completed their training yet, but he had to do something. Have someone out there looking, he couldn't afford to lose this boy after all the time he'd put into him. He would not allow it to be in vain.

No one in the castle had ever seen him work so fast, and so fervently. Barking orders, sending everyone on lookout- save for the girls, the orphans, N's caretakers. They had betrayed his trust. He had them locked away, so he could punish them rightly once they had this taken care of. If they never found N, then he would dispose of them accordingly.


	2. Chapter 2

The music that led him away from the clearing was light, and airy. A soft humming that sounded familiar and foreign at the same time. The boy took one final glance back at his caretakers- the two teens were chatting amongst themselves and were letting him play by himself- before he wandered through the trees past the border of where he knew was acceptable.

The tune continued and he dove in after it, trying to hunt it down in what seemed like a maze of trees, fallen and standing, vines, and brush that seemed to make his journey almost impossible til he finally came to a clearing. There, by the water a beautiful yellow-haired girl sat humming softly. She was holding something up by a string, letting the small coin(?) drift back and forth.

"Hello…?" The eight year old spoke hesitantly, worried that she might lash out at him like his Father did when he spoke unless spoken to but she merely spun around.. Smiling at him. She had such soft features, and she beckoned him forth and for some reason though he knew he should be- after as many times as his father has hit him or 'punished' him after calling him forth as such he felt safe. He slipped over to her and sat in her lap, and she gently rested her hand on his head.

"Hello, what's your name?" Her voice was soft, and sweet. Much like her humming at been that led him here, though he wasn't sure how he'd heard it from quite so far away he didn't question it.

"I'm N." The boy said brightly, emerald eyes meeting her honey-hued ones.

"N, what a lovely name." She said with a soft nod, ran her fingers through the boys green tresses looking him over carefully. "Tell me N, are you tired?"

He hadn't been before, but now that she mentioned it.. he was getting sort of sleepy. "I suppose, a little Miss." He answered, and without a second thought he was moving laying down to set his head in her lap eyes moving from her to the slowly swinging coin that she hadn't stopped toying with in her spare hand.

"Then you should sleep, my child." She whispered down to him, and as though the words were like magic he began to drift off fingers balling gently at her stark white summer dress… remembering just the coin swaying to and fro.


End file.
